Trust Me
by xxMadison143xx
Summary: Summer Foster has just moved to small town Forks, Washington from California. What happens when she enters the world of legends, the ones that say Vampires and Wolves are real? If someone told you all that was real and asked you to trust them, would you? -Rated T for some foul language-


**-All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for the ones I make up of course!-**

I sighed as I looked out at the water, the waves crashed on top of one another rapidly. I loved the beach, it always calmed me down. The sun was beating down overhead, which I head was unusual for Washington. I had only just moved here two days ago and wasn't really liking it. I had went from sunny, warm and pleasant California to rainy, cold and dreary Forks, Washington. We had spent the past two days unpacking in our "cute little home", as Mom liked to call it. This morning I HAD to get out of that house, so I drove down to First Beach on the reservation and I've been here for about an hour. I knew my way around here a bit because my family and I had lived here for a few years. That was before Dad left us though.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted.

The ball had already hit me in the head before I had to time to move out of the way.

I cursed under my breath while holding my head. I looked down beside me was an old volleyball. Well I found out what had hit me.

"Hey! Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that!"

I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever talking to me. I realized I was still holding my heading, which probably made it seem worse than it was. The guy kept on talking.

"Quil over there," He gestured to a skinny, dark haired guy. "Can't throw to save his life" He laughed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded my head with a small smile.

He smiled back at me. I looked him and his friends over really quickly. He was skinny and had long dark hair. His hair was longer than mine! It reached his chest and I was insanely jealous. The other guy, who had yet to talk, was also skinny and his hair almost reached his shoulders. The one they called Quil seemed to be the only one with short hair.

"Here let me help you up."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up carefully.

"I'm Jacob by the way. You've already met Quil. And that's Embry." He said pointing to the other guy. Then he looked at me.

"You must be new. I've never seen you around before." He added.

"I'm Summer." I said then gave a smile small and wave to the boys. Then replied to his question. "Yeah, I am. Just moved here a few days ago."

"Oh okay. Hey, To make up for hitting you, why don't you join us? If you played though we could have a game. 2 on 2." Jacob said gesturing to the volleyball on the ground where I once sat.

"Hmm. I guess. As long as HE doesn't hit me in the head again." I teased looking at Quil.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that Summer."

"It's cool. But I call being on Jacob's team" I say, hoping he is a better player than Quil.

They laugh and we begin the game. We didn't have a net, so we made do with a line drawn in the sand. An hour later I was doing a happy dance and high fiving Jacob on our win.

I was just about to see if they wanted a rematch when my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from my forgotten jacket on the ground.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Summer. You've been gone all day. I think it's time to come home. I'm fixing supper." My mother replies, getting straight to the point.

"Okay. I'll be home soon." I reply. Then she hangs up without another word.

Well she seems like she's in a _great _mood. I roll my eyes and grab my jacket.

"Are you leaving?" I turn around to see the boys staring at me.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to leave so early. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" I replied with a hopeful smile.

"Actually guys, I've got to leave too. My dad and I are going down to Charlie's." Jacob said with a grin on his face.

"Oh. That's right. Bella's back." Embry said.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"Bella Swan. Jake here is in_ love _with her." Quil said, emphasizing the word love.

"Guys, shut up." Jacob said and pushed their shoulders playfully. Though I could see a red tint to his tan skin.

The guys and I just laughed. They seemed like really cool and laid back guys so I hope I see them again sometime.

"Later Summer!" The guys shouted as I walked back to my car. I waved, got in and headed home.

Honestly, today wasn't so bad. Maybe this whole move won't be a total waste, I mean I've already met some nice people. Maybe living in Washington won't be so bad.

**-A.n. So I hope you enjoy this! So I picture this starting where Bella moves to Forks. I'm going to try and keep the events that happen in the book/movie in here but of course they will be different! Anyway Leave a review and tell me what you think, if you want. And if you do like it and want to read more follow/favorite it and I'll update soon! Please no rude comments. I've also fixed any mistakes I saw while rereading it! Thanks for reading(:**


End file.
